Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project Vol 1 4
. He formed the Jury in to capture him. As they argue, they are unaware that they are being listened to by Sneak Thief. The Jury soon is told to disburse as they are gathered in a high-security area. The group is upset by this but depart. Seeing continued dissension in the ranks, Screech decides to consider replacing the members of the group. By this point, Treece and Drake have Toshiro Mikashi brought before Spider-Man in the hopes he can expedite his Arachnis Project. Carleton Drake isn't just looking for a cure to his cancer, but also to benefit the Life Foundation when they finally go into seclusion during a nuclear war. In order to force Mikashi to comply, they have captured his daugher Miho. Carleton Drake looks forward to being subject to the Arachnis Project and becoming the first of a new breed, Homo Arachnis. While at Washington International Airport, a purse snatcher tries to get away, but finds himself webbed up. This cause caused by Venom who has come from San Francisco to get revenge against the Life Foundation.Venom previously clashed with the Life Foundation during - . Back in the lab, Mikashi is ordered to perform an autopsy on Spider-Man's brain. However, with his daughter as a hostage. While everyone is distracted, Spider-Man manages to pinch the IV drip that has been keeping him sedated. While one level below, Screech reports to his father, suggesting that they replace the insubordinate members of the Jury. Orwell refuses to do anything at the time, as it will just sow more discord among the ranks. This causes Screech to get upset, because they are straying further away from the their goal of avenging the death of Hugh Taylor. Orwell warns his surviving son that if he is not with him, he is against him. Meanwhile, the other members of the Jury have learned that Spider-Man is going to be killed. Not wanting to be party to the murder of an innocent man, the Jury begin plotting against their employers. When they exit their quarters, they find the Life Foundation's guards ready to stop them from interfering. At that same moment, Spoiler is trying to bring Miho Mikashi down to a cell. However, she manages to break free from his grasp when he is distracted by his radio. Ordering guards to go after her, so he can assist the other guards in subduing the Jury. Back in the lab, the technicians attempt to draw blood from the wall-crawler. When Toshiro attempts to stop them he is shot in the back. This is enough for Spider-Man, who is strong enough to break free from his bonds. With the situation falling apart, Orwell Taylor attempts to get ahold of Drake and Treece, but gets no response. He then runs right into Spider-Man, who is not very happy to see him. With reports that Spider-Man is loose, Spoiler leaves the battle with the Jury to contain the web-head. With their plan falling apart, Roland Treece and Carlton Drake are diverting funds out of their bank accounts so they can distance themselves from this scheme.They make mention how they recently did this in . At the same time, Venom has managed to track down the Life Foundation's secret bunker and looks forward to the coming battle. With his life running short, Drake orders Roland to inject him with the Arachnis formula. Knowing that the formula must be drank, Treece complies with Carlton's request, hoping that it will kill Drake and allow him to take over the Life Foundation. In the lab, Spider-Man manages to patch up Mikashi's wounds, but is forced to surrender to the guards. Elsewhere, Miho is rescued by Sneak Thief, and Spoiler rushes to the office of Carlton Drake to find out what is going on. Suddenly, he hears a lot of noise coming from inside the office. Smashing open the door, Spoiler is horrified to see that Carlton Drake is been transformed into a humanoid arachnid calling itself as Homo Arachnis. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}